


残酷月光

by suuuuperfresh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuuuperfresh/pseuds/suuuuperfresh
Summary: 半现实向，无妻女设定，托雷斯视角第一人称，矫情文学，不适者点x。





	1. Chapter 1

PART1  
选择退役不是件容易的事。

我对自己说，我还能继续踢下去。可我的身体的告诉我：不，Nino，十八年了，你可以停下来休息了。

发布会间，我不止抹了一次眼泪。明明是个不爱在大众面前示弱的人，偏偏在这时候控制不住泪腺。我把这一切怪罪于现场强烈炙热的灯光，它让我睁不开眼，甚至一度听不清记者的问题。

“你职业生涯中的最佳队友和最难缠对手分别是谁呢？”

我大概只用了不超过一秒的时间就想出了答案，并且在开口前微笑了一下。

“最佳搭档？Steven Gerrard。他让我的比赛变得完整。和他在一起能使我的能力提升一个层次。那三年半是美妙的，我愿意回到那时候，哪怕只有一分钟。”

之后我又提到了John、Carles，难缠的对手能有很多，但是最佳搭档，只有Stevie，并且只会是他。

发布会结束，我疲惫地回到家里，躺在沙发上，忽然就觉得一切都结束了。球场上那些好的坏的东西都离我而去，虽然有些遗憾，但更多的是释怀。

得了吧Fernando，你真的放得下吗？

我当然可以。

你确定吗？马竞切尔西米兰你都可以平静地去谈论，那么利物浦呢？或者让我说得精确一点，Steven Gerrard呢？

我确实辩论不过心中的小恶魔。十二年前七月的某个早上，在梅尔伍德餐厅，在那个男人朝我走来拍我因为紧张而僵硬的后背时，他就出现了。不停地在我脑中作祟，怂恿我去靠近、依赖Gerrard，害我染了一身的“坏毛病”。

等一切结束了，去格拉斯哥找他。

我把这个可恶的念头拼命摁下去，就跟缠绕了我内心十多年、命名为Gerrard的野草一样不被允许冒头。

看到这里，怎么都会觉得我和Gerrard像是老死不相往来的敌人，可事实正相反，我和前利物浦队长、现格拉斯哥流浪者主教练Steven Gerrard，仍旧保持着联系。

当手机来电显示Stevie时，我的心狂跳了几下，在接起电话前深吸了一口气。

“Stevie你不睡觉的吗？”

Gerrard永远照顾着我，绝不忍心让我在半夜接电话，每次都是他算准时间打来。

“Nando。”他的嗓音本就有些稚气，叫我名字的时候更加软糯可爱。

“我现在特别想抱抱你怎么办？”

他很少说这样黏人的话，认识许久只听过三回。第一回是刚见面的时候，为了让我更快融入球队，第二回是我发烧，他连训练服都没脱就焦急地赶到我家。

“那你来找我啊。”

该死，这是什么话？我怎么能说出口！

“我也想，但是……”

“你要准备欧联附加赛吧，我理解，没事，刚开玩笑呢。”

Gerrard松了一口气，向我允诺在我最后一战时会录制vcr寄过来。

“你想说些什么？不要是损我的话就好。”

“我什么时候损过你？内容暂时保密，到时候你就知道了。”

其实我对此压根没啥期待，这么多年队长当下来，Gerrard官方话说得一套又一膏，指望他现场对我说点什么耐人寻味的话？貌似不可能。

我没想好怎么回答，想谈谈退役后的计划，却不知从何说起。

Gerrard没等我开口，换了一种小心翼翼的口吻问我：“Nando，你说想回到那时候，哪怕只有一分钟。这句话是真的吗？”

他居然敢怀疑我的话！不可原谅！

我有点生气，又深知他想得到我肯定的回答。于是咬着嘴唇，把脸埋在抱枕里，闷闷地说：“是，也许一分钟都太过奢侈，你说对吗，队长。”

电话那边沉默了，我当然不知道在听到那声“队长”时Gerrard呆住了，他的表情凝滞了许久才缓和过来，黑暗中眼神闪烁，想要开口却几乎说不出任何字眼。

“喂？Stevie？你睡着了吗？”

我不奇怪他会睡着，刚来日本的时候两三天就要通一次电话，常常是我讲一大堆，他听着，然后睡着。

“好吧，那……晚安。”

我压低了嗓音，即便说了晚安也不愿按灭手机，仿佛Gerrard的气息可以从电话里传来。

“Nino……”

我惊了，手机差点没拿稳。

Gerrard很轻柔很轻柔地在恳求我：“九月份来英国吧，找我。我真的，真的很想抱抱你。”

-  
在大屏幕上看到Gerrard还真有点奇怪，特别是在我正式退役这一天。

输球让我不爽，可看到Gerrard那张永远苦大仇深的脸时我却高兴了起来。

“你是我搭档过的最好的队友之一，有时候即使我球传的没有那么好，你也能进，好想回到和你一起踢球的那段时光，希望未来我们还能有交集。”

我想把批评的话当面说给他听，所以我没有打算今晚给他打电话直接指责他“满口谎言”。

“亲爱的，你笑到现在了。”

David和Andres在饭局间不停地取笑我，我知道他们毫无恶意，只是想要笑声代替那些悲伤的情绪。

“到底有什么开心的事，告诉我们！”

我不可能说是因为Gerrard的祝福视频，掩盖真相般地捏了一块寿司塞进嘴里，鱼子酱在口腔中爆炸的快感让我的嘴角不住上翘。

Andres拍拍David，直言我疯了。

我的脑子里确实有个疯狂的想法，就是赶在流浪者和华沙莱吉亚的比赛前去格拉斯哥，给Stevie一个惊喜。

或许是惊吓哦！

我自己笑自己，迫不及待地想要开始准备起来。

当晚喝了很多酒，David和Andres是昔日国家队队友，不免回忆以前世界杯欧洲杯踢球的日子。我也有些感触，和他们约定好不会就此退出这个圈子。

毕竟还有些未完成的抱负等着我以其他的身份去实现。

醒酒醒了一天，现在我虽是自由身，但还是任职于鸟栖。和主管报备一定不会出新闻后我定了前往英国的机票。

事先和Gerrard的助教Bill谈过，在不告知Gerrard的前提下帮我伪装成工作人员躲到球员通道里。

我调节好座椅的高度，准备睡上一个好觉，然后真的去拥抱Gerrard。


	2. Chapter 2

PART2  
在空中飞了近一天，降落的时候我还有点懵，直到出了机场，冷雨飘至脸颊，打了个喷嚏，才惊觉这里没有夏天，气候和鸟栖天差地别。

连忙穿上连帽衫，才稍稍止住哆嗦适应过来。

Bill请了专人来接待我，我非常感激，提醒自己走前一定要请他吃饭。

埃布洛克斯球场非常古老，光是站在球馆外就能感受到他的历史感。我伸出插在口袋中的手，在红色的建筑物前虔诚地祈祷片刻，然后买了一条蓝色的球迷围巾，挂在肩上，低着头走了进去。

Bill在一侧的员工通道向我挥手，我快速环视一圈，没见到Gerrard。

“他在更衣室训话呢。”Bill特别真诚地问我：“你真的不现在进去见他吗？”

我笑眯眯地回答：“我可害怕Stevie训人的样子了，还是躲在这比较好。”

Bill露出一个拿你没办法的笑容，然后把职工马甲递给我，好心地告诉我到了傍晚可能会冷。

接下去就是漫长的等待，我怕错过惊喜的瞬间，因而没有去看台上一睹流浪者补时绝杀的胜利时刻，但从那能掀翻房顶的欢呼声中我知道结果一定是好的。

我的位置背对教练席，可我能想象Gerrard庆祝的样子，肯定疯了！他疯起来让人难以置信！脱去了平日里稳重的外壳，只剩下满满的孩子气。

离球员下场越来越近，我也开始有点紧张了。

如果他问我为什么要来，我可以说为了感谢你特意录制的vcr。可那也不用漂洋过海来道谢，手机通讯那么发达，这是whatsapp上就可以做到的事。

那我就老实说，想你了，想见你，想等你抱抱我。

呸！真肉麻！

我的脑子有点乱，这么突然地蹦到他面前，他会有怎样的反应？高兴？惊吓？无论是什么都叫我有些懊悔自己的行动了。

谢场后球员们陆续回到更衣室，而Gerrard跟在最后，他会先去一趟更衣室然后出席一个简短的赛后发布会。

Bill特意拉住Gerrard在通道口等了一会，然后Bill松开手，快步地离开。

我的怀里还抱着不知道谁塞给我的祝贺花束，此刻我的脚有千斤重，大脑下达了必须走过去的命令，身体僵硬地执行着，慢走变成了疾跑，差点撞上Gerrard。

“Gerrard先生，恭喜你！”

Gerrard大概真的当我是工作人员，非常自然地接过我手中的花束，正准备走的时候，我摘下帽子，整理了一下凌乱的头发，慢慢抬起头。

他已经跨出去的脚腾在空中，瞳孔忽地皱缩，直到确认视力正常没有看错，才大叫了出来。

“OMG！！！”

我享受地听着，喜欢他呼唤上帝时的利物浦口音。

在我刚想开口的瞬间，他踮起脚一把抱住我。这个拥抱很窒息，我的口鼻埋在他的肩上，冲锋衣冰凉的材质让我的皮肤很不舒服，可是没过多久，Gerrard的体温就传递而至，我抬起手臂回抱住他。

“好久不见，Stevie……”

-  
我有些不好意思，因为我的突然造访使得Gerrard推掉了和队员一起庆祝的晚宴，而是选择和我一起在家呆着。

“你居然真的那样说了！”

Gerrard简答地做了几样菜，我在日本生活了一年，吃久了精致的日本菜对面前一团团黑乎乎的英国菜非常没有胃口，可谁让这是Gerrard亲自做的呢？

“你总是能给我很棒的建议，‘在老特拉福德摆大巴’Nando你真的厉害。”

看得出来，Gerrard今晚非常高兴，他正在一步步证明自己的能力，我相信他的舞台在不久之后会变得更广阔。

“一般般吧。”我正打算找他算账呢，“我只是你搭档过最好的队友之一吗？”

他解下围裙，坐到我身边。

“你知道，还有Jamie，Michael，Luis……”

我的表情自然越来越臭，语气也酸的不行。

“好好好，那我回去了，在这受什么埋汰呢。”

言罢就要起身，Gerrard却拉住我，把我拽回沙发里，讨好地说：“没有媒体的话，我职业生涯的最佳搭档当然是Fernando Torres。毕竟我等了二十六年才等到他。”

这让人鸡皮疙瘩爬满身的话被我亲耳听到，刺激的电流就从尾椎骨一路蹿到大脑，想说的话都忘记了，只是呆呆地望着那双深情的蓝眼睛。

时间静止了几秒，然后我感觉我们的距离越来越近。Gerrard按着我的后颈，充满侵略性的雄性气息迫使我垂下眼眸，那一根根深棕色的睫毛被柔软的嘴唇拂过，我闭上了眼，准备接受Gerrard的吻。

但是Gerrard的吻没有预期落下，我的脑袋被他揽到肩上，那宽大温暖的掌心反复地在我后颈处摩挲。

“对不起……”

这三个字在此刻荣登我最讨厌句子榜首，我尝试着挣脱Gerrard的怀抱，反被他抱得更紧。

Gerrard着急地解释：“Nando，我不是不想吻你，我只是害怕……”

我不想搭理他，一声不吭地闭上了眼。

“上一次我这么做，你整整一个礼拜没理我。”

他倒是有些埋怨起来了，可他怎么不想想上次的情况和这次一样吗？

我的脸不由自主地红了起来，被Gerrard勾起的回忆翻涌而至快将我淹没。


	3. Chapter 3

PART3  
2008年11月，我们2:0客胜博尔顿。在我攻入制胜球后，Gerrard朝我飞奔而来，我像往常那样展开双臂迎接他的拥抱。他勾住我的脖子，顺势贴到我身上，我轻轻提起他的背，荷尔蒙在胜利的刺激下喷射而出，在我还有点恍惚的时候就感觉下巴上擦过一道湿热的痕迹，一路颤栗地留恋到脖颈里。

背脊里的电流霹雳拍啦作响，我清楚地听到脑子里有个声音在说：Nino，吻他！

这是在球场，我不可能做出这么疯狂的举动。

很快，Gerrard松开了我，我悄悄地抚过侧颈，望着Gerrard的背影欲火丛生。

我清楚地知道，这种邪念不应该产生。可它掐不灭烧不尽，在梦中那些淫邪的场面愈演愈烈，每晚都把我折磨得大汗淋漓头痛欲裂。

不可以，绝对不可以！

回到更衣室，我死死咬着嘴唇，试图不让自己去注意身边的人。

Gerrard脱去球衣，露出结实紧绷的肌肉，热汗的浸润下，那身腱子肉油亮通红。这和我脑内的一些画面相重合，令我心跳加快。

“Nando。”

他在喊我的名字，我晕乎乎地抬起头，茫然地看着他。

“啊？”

没有镜子，我看不到自己现在的样子——精致的脸腾起两片红云，棕褐色的眼珠水光潋滟，配着一张微张的似乎在索取什么的红唇，实在是一颗催人采摘的果实。

Gerrard呼吸急促了起来，他的胸口开始泛红起伏，然后他的双臂把我圈在怀里，低头，含住了我的嘴唇。

此前的二十年，我没有想象过自己的初吻会什么时候以怎样的形式出现。我是一个浪漫主义，既期待童话中梦幻的接吻场景，又害怕这番美妙的到来。

如此纠结的情况下，初吻就这么降临了。

在乱糟糟的更衣室，在各种气味交杂的封闭空间，在九号和八号的橱柜前：利物浦的队长Steven Gerrard，赤身裸体地在吻我。

他抬起一只手托着我的下巴，使我的脸稍稍上仰，让彼此的唇更紧地贴在一起，也好让Gerrard如蝴蝶取蜜一般卷吸我口中的蜜津。

纠缠的水声咋咋作响，我沉溺在Gerrard汹涌又缠绵的吻中，甜蜜地仿佛即将飞入天堂。

“你们到了？我正回去找Nando呢。”

队友的声音突然传来，我一下子从天堂坠下，回到现实。

Gerrard被我狠狠推开，差点摔倒。

Alonso惊愕地看着我们俩，“你们还没走？”

还是Gerrard先恢复镇定，他告诉Alonso我的脚有点问题，他陪我去了趟队医那。

Alonso自然非常紧张，关切地来询问我是否有事。我不敢再去看Gerrard，走到Alonso身边安慰他自己的脚没问题，只是小腿肌肉疲劳。

“那太好了！Steven，我要把Nando带走，有小朋友从伦敦远道而来，我俩得去接待他。”

“你们自便，不准喝酒就是了。”

我低下头，快步跟在Alonso身后离开了。

Alonso口中的“小朋友”是Cesc，在欧洲杯后我和他建立了不错的友谊。Cesc在国家队是我的后辈，可在英超他比我成名早多了，现在俨然是英超联赛西班牙球员中的大明星，更何况最近疯传他要成为英超史上最年轻的队长了。

西班牙球员在英国总是格外团结，Alonso在路上告诉我Cesc的朋友也要来。

于是一顿晚饭，我认识了在曼联踢球的孩子Pique。他和Cesc看上去关系非常不错，整个饭间都在不停地给Cesc夹菜。我因为刚才在更衣室发生的事还很头晕，根本没注意到Cesc脸上羞涩的粉红。直到Alonso开车送我回去的路上，他有趣地开始调侃起Cesc和Pique。

回到家，我把手机锁进柜子里，因为我害怕收到Gerrard的一切信息，我不想听他对更衣室的发生的事做解释。

接吻不需要解释，这是我在爱情观里坚持的一点。

重新洗了个澡，对着镜子的时候摸着有些红肿的嘴唇。我实在是忍不住嘴角的上扬，自以为是的臆想得到回应，心里那些念头就更加猖狂了。

“God……”

我的手指顺着嘴角伸进口中，模仿某些东西抠刮缠绕舌头。指尖被牙齿咬住，露出被口水包裹得发亮的指根，我羞涩地别开了眼。

就在这时门铃响了。

我清醒过来，穿好衣服跑去开门。

是Gerrard。

他的穿着有点让我搞不明白——训练棉服里穿着熨烫平整的西服，还一板一眼地打上了领带。

“我也没和他们一起疯，晚上去参加了一个婚礼，离你这儿很近，顺路来看看你。”

这么晚还来拜访，不是Gerrard的作风。

他见我迟迟不邀请自己进屋，脸上的笑容有点挂不住了。

“好像我应该直接回家才对。”

Gerrard唇齿苦涩，下意识地开始后退。

“进来吧！”

我思量片刻，不管接下去Gerrard会说什么都准备好洗耳恭听了。

Gerrard单独来我家这是第一次，前几次都是和队友一起来。常常是我和Alonso他们打游戏打得不可开交，而他就静静地坐在沙发角落，将温柔的视线投向我。

我是个极怕冷的人，来英国第一个冬天就在家里装了暖气。此刻房间里热气升腾，我只穿了一件白T恤，而Gerrard为了避免看上去太怪异就开始脱衣服，脱前必定抱歉地说：“你不介意吧？”

我当然不介意他在我面前表演脱衣秀，臃肿的棉服摘取，黑色的西装外套显示出优越的腰际线，解开纽扣，只剩下一件雪白的衬衫。他松了松领带，让因为温度过高而暴起的青筋得到释放。

这男人真他妈的性感。

脑子里的恶魔再次跑出来，我吞了吞口水，跑去厨房倒了两杯水。

出来的时候Gerrard已经坐到他经常坐的沙发位置，我坐到他身边，今晚的沙发格外柔软，让我屁股陷下去的部分如此贴近Gerrard的大腿。

“明天的训练不要偷懒。”  
“我什么时候偷懒啦？”  
“别以为我看不出来，虽然你场上表现那么好但千万别懈怠训练。”

他好想是专门来提醒我这件事的，口吻就跟训其他人时候一模一样，严肃又正经。

“我……知道了。”

在他面前我一直乖得很，可不敢造次半分。

“这样就对了嘛～”

他抬手，呆了几秒到底还是把手落在我湿漉漉的头顶。

“不吹干很容易感冒的哦。”

我不喜欢Gerrard打结起来的眉毛，不想做任何会让他操心的事，于是立刻起身去吹头发。

“我来吧。”

在更衣室有时候他也会帮我这样做，但是此时此刻，什么都变了。

我盘着腿坐在小圆凳上，Gerrard站在我面前给我吹头发。

吹风机的声音盖过了一切，我们驴头不对马嘴地交谈着，到最后都放弃对话了，安静地听呼啦呼啦的噪音。

Gerrard冰凉的手指渐渐温暖，在我发间穿梭的时候足以让我头皮发麻。更要命的是我的视线正好与他的腰部相平，毫不意外地看到黑色西裤间的一个大鼓包，甚至能猜测到那东西被他塞到了右腿裤管……

砰——

脑内枪声起，我知道我完了，Fernando Torres要干一些蠢事了。

Gerrard收起吹风机的一瞬间，我从身后把他扑倒了。

身下是柔软的床垫，上面充斥着Gerrard平日常用的香氛味，我脸一红，扣着Gerrard的手往下陷，身体也开始下坠。

我学着Gerrard吻我的方式开始亲他，可是技巧太过生涩连我自己都看不下去了。就在放弃的当口，Gerrard开启了反攻，他仰头留住我准备逃开的嘴唇，吮着、啃着，怎么样都像情场老手。

这让我有点难过，可不不稍一会，快感就占据了上风。那种舌根被吸得酥麻感再次袭来，我情不自禁地发出小猫呻吟般的喘息声。

但这种欲仙欲死感只持续了不到十分钟，在Gerrard意识到错误后他推开了我。

我讨厌失败，于是再次俯下身，想去亲Gerrard。可他晃动着脸颊不让我得逞，露出一副纠结的表情。

放弃嘴唇，我开始咬他的下巴，手在他的胸前乱摸，着急地解开纽扣，就在我的指尖滑过微凸的腹肌处时，Gerrard撑起上身，阻止了我的动作。

“No。”

他攥着我的手，遗憾地摇头。

我不理会他，想要继续摸下去。可他的力道太大，我的手动弹不得。

“No，Torres。”

我知道我真的做了件蠢事，无法挽回的蠢事，为此我特别想哭。

咬着唇，拼命忍住眼角的泪。

求求你，别流下来！

“对不起，Torres，这是不对的，是完全错误的。”

Gerrard把我从床上拉起来，大拇指擦了擦我的眼角，然后短暂地抱了我一会，穿好衣服离开了。

我坐在床边掩面了很久，最终找回手机，给他发了一条短信。

——告诉我你真实的感受！！！

这条讯息一直没得到回复，我却松了口气。


	4. Chapter 4

PART4  
我对自己没来由的厌恶，讨厌着喜欢Gerrard的自己。所以我冲到卫生间，用冷水猛洗我的嘴唇，嫌弃地一遍遍擦拭，恨不得把唇上的皮磨破了才好。

躺在床上，瞪着天花板胡思乱想了一夜。如果他不喜欢我，为什么要吻我？如果他对我没感觉，为什么刚才胯部那么火热？

可他确实是不喜欢我，不然为何推开我？

我翻了个身，卷起被子盖住整个身体，希望时间在这个夜晚停止，好让我不用迎来尴尬的明天。

接近凌晨四点的时候才睡着，白天的训练显然迟到了。Rafa没有找我谈话，他把这件事交给了Gerrard。

“你昨天怎么答应我的？”

他抱着球朝我走来，眉头紧锁，非常不开心。

我看向别处，愣是不理会他。

“Torres！”  
“你别说了，这周我来捡球、打扫更衣室，行了吗？”

说完我就跑开了，一秒也不敢和他多呆在一起，说实话，我很不喜欢Gerrard现在看我的神情，有点无法理解和莫名其妙。

训练结束的时候他仍试图跟我说话，但我没有给他机会，只要发现他有接近我的意图我就会跳开找其他伙伴一起走，绝不给Gerrard单独和我谈话的空间。

——听着，我们必须好好谈一谈关于你的纪律问题！

当我看完Gerrard这个月的某篇采访后，更坚定了要斩断心中杂念的想法。要做的第一步就是不理他。

这种状况持续了一个星期。

那天结束训练后，我特意等所有人都走了才回到更衣室，简单地整理了背包就往外走，门却被Gerrard堵住。

“让一让。”

我依旧不看他，只是往边上站了站。

这下Gerrard把整个身体都靠在了门上，反绑着手，摆出一副势要与我对峙的姿态。

老实说，面对这样强势的Gerrard，我没有办法。

“你想怎样？！”我不来招惹你，你倒非要赶上来。

Gerrard试着放平心态和我对话。

“Nando，你在和我生气。”

哟，这根木头居然还能知道我在生气？可喜可贺。

“我没有。”

继续装蒜。

Gerrard忽然就双手捧住了我的脸，我吓得连忙后退，他终于露出了真面目。

“我没有想吻你！”  
“那你那天为什么！”

糟糕，上当了！

“你果然是因为这个在生气。”

Gerrard松开我，表情真挚。

“Nando，我不想伤害你。”  
“你已经伤害了。”  
“无法挽回了吗？”  
“可以挽回。”

我迎着他的目光，孤注一掷地说：“和我在一起！”

这大概是我最有勇气的时刻，是我能说的“我喜欢你”的一种方式。

Gerrard脸上的表情可精彩了：震惊、狂喜、无奈、纠结……所有好坏情绪最后化为了一朵愁云，使他眼角的皱纹都挤到了一起。

“Fernando Torres，我可以给你一次收回刚才话的机会。”

他这么说我反而更大胆了，理直气壮地告诉他不可能。

“说出去的话就是泼出去的水，我不会刻意改变自己。如果你不想，那就明确地拒绝我，我不会再来烦你。”

“但你在尝试改变我，这是件可怕的事。”

Gerrard捂着嘴巴，靠在墙上。

他顾虑重重，身为队长，是球队的灵魂核心，任何松动队长意志品质的事都不被允许的。

Gerrard可以谈恋爱，但绝对不能是我。

这是更衣室默认的规则，而我现在要打破规则，那么Gerrard的痛苦只会在我之上。

“听从自己的心不好吗？”

我走上前，再次鼓起勇气搂住他的脖子，然后慢慢靠近他的唇。

Gerrard没有推开我，他任由我在他的唇齿间流连，甚至默许我抚摸他的老二。

“喂，你都硬成这样子了。Stevie，你是喜欢我的，对吗？”

手不再满足于从外面抚摸那巨物的轮廓，我沿着勒得极低的裤沿往里摸。

Gerrard潮红的脸变得煞白，他拦住我的去路，将我反扣在墙上。在我以为他再次要拒绝我的时候，Steven Gerrard，钻进了我的球衣内，含住了我的乳头。

那种致命的刺激感让我浑身的毛孔全部打开，体内的电流值达到顶峰，变成口中销魂的颤音。

接下去的一切都快得让我以为身在梦中。

Gerrard舔舐了我的全身，包括肛门，然后用手指快速扩张了几下，紧接着就把快要爆炸的铁柱捅了进去。

我此前只为了纾解性欲而用手指玩弄过后穴，面对手指尚且敏感地疯狂出水，此刻真的阴茎劈开了狭小的甬道，撑开皱褶的肠壁，那无数张饥渴的小嘴瞬间分泌出汹涌的淫液，巨大的满足感充斥着全身，我无法不发出一些淫荡的叫声，这令我感到羞愧又可耻。

“Owen是你的青梅竹马亲密挚友，那我是你的……什么呢？啊……”

翘立的龟头一下一下顶着体内最敏感的一点，我的声音断断续续，被Gerrard压在墙上不停地操干着，腰已经没了感觉。

Gerrard有点不满意我在这时候问的问题，所以他加快了速度，囊袋拍打臀缝的声音在整个更衣室回响，彼此的耻毛都沾满了我的淫液，激烈地摩擦更引起双方的性欲。在我对着墙射完以后Gerrard也射了，他先是填满了我后面的嘴，然后将我扳正，抬起我一条腿在娇嫩的大腿根部反复抽插，最后射了我一身。我将那些浓精在胸口抹开，又抠了一点塞进嘴里，混合着口水吞了下去。

真难吃……

在我忍着恶心咽下去的瞬间，Gerrard开始吃我的嘴巴，一点也不温柔地啃咬着，恨不得把嘴唇咬破。

“你……”

他松开我的唇，与我额头相抵，深情的目光穿过重重性欲的迷雾笼在我脸上。

“Fernando Torres，你是我的命。”

在我来到利物浦一年后他们的队长就与我私定了终身。


End file.
